


The Way You Dress

by Zoodan21



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, I needed an excuse to write Kravitz in a dress, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoodan21/pseuds/Zoodan21
Summary: Taako had seen Kravitz dressed up and down. From them most expensive suits with golden accessories and waistcoat to match, to the pastel yellow pyjamas he wore to bed. There was also the old cape Kravitz wore whenever he went into skeleton reaper mode which probably was one of the dullest outfits Kravitz owned, at least according to Taako.But he had never, ever seen Kravitz in a dress before.





	The Way You Dress

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is something... haha Ive had this idea in my head for a while now and tbh it didn't come out exactly as I wanted it but im still very happy!
> 
> The dress is inspired by Love Nikki Stygian Death Night dress so you can just google that if you're curious :)
> 
> Also fyi Kravitz is **trans** in this, it's not explicably stated but I give like some hints, so I'm just saying this so that some people won't be confused

 

Taako had seen Kravitz dressed up and down. From them most expensive suits with golden accessories and waistcoat to match, to the pastel yellow pyjamas he wore to bed. There was also the old cape Kravitz wore whenever he went into skeleton reaper mode which probably was one of the dullest outfits Kravitz owned, at least according to Taako. 

 

But he had never, ever seen Kravitz in a dress before. 

 

Taako had arrived home after a trip to fantasy Costco, with bags filled with groceries floating after him and a plan on what to make for dinner that evening. Sure, Taako  _ could _ transmutate whatever leftovers they had in the fridge to something new but the food simply tastes better with fresh bought ingredients. Besides, Angus was coming over and there was nothing so grossly domestic as a home cooked meal from scratch with a kid waiting at the dinner table.

 

So yeah, Taako hadn’t exactly prepared to see Kravitz dressed in anything out of the ordinary. But he was.

 

Kravitz spun around on his heels when Taako opened the door and smiled from where he was putting his hair up in front of the mirror. “Welcome back, love.” 

 

Taako raised eyebrows. “Yeah hi, um, is there a wardrobe change going on that I don’t know about?”  

 

It wasn’t one of Taako’s own dresses, his usually were made out of sheer materials in light colors that clung around the shoulders and hips. As a matter of fact, he had never seen this dress before, neither in his wardrobe or Kravitz’s own. Hell, Taako didn’t even know that Kravitz owned a dress, and there was no way that it was newly bought.

 

The overskirt was wide, like a ball gown, layered with dark fabric that had been torn at the ends and was decorated with black gemstones around the high waist. It was cut with a upside-down V formation at the front, showing of the underskirt that probably had been a deep purple before, but now had faded and revealed a complicated pattern made out of black swirls. 

 

The ribbon keeping the corset tight had definitely been well used and the bow hung slack down the front. It was decorated with a small skull pin on the knot though, that looked well polished and had red gemstones for eyes. It was the only thing that looked new.     

 

Even the long and wide sleeves were in the same state as the skirt, and the lace around the collar had lost much of its color as well.

 

“Not really?” Kravitz seemed a bit flushed, fingers twisting round in his hair and a sheepish smile on his face. “It’s the first uniform I wore in service of My Queen… It’s a bit outdated as you can see.”

 

“Mhm ‘outdated’ is one way to put it. How come you’ve never worn it before?” Taako wawed his hand and the bags flew into the kitchen to be dealt with later, now it was time to find out why Kravitz had dressed up. 

 

“It’s just sentimental I guess, I rarely use it anymore. But… Sometimes I like to wear it, it was about the only dress I could stand back then. And it even has a hood!” Kravitz looked so excited when he pulled the hood up, also decorated with the same gemstones as on the skirt, that Taako had to stop himself from smiling like a fool.

 

“You went around reaping souls in that? No offence bae but it’s not that intimidating.” 

 

“Well, it’s-” Kravitz seemed to become even more flushed from the teasing, much to Taako’s delight. There was few things better than seeing Kravitz’s cheeks darken and the embarrassing smile that always appeared. “The bounties used to think that I was The Raven Queen and that it was She herself who personally had come to reap them.”

 

“How disappointed they all must have been when they realized it was only the grim reaper that was after them.” Taako winked and took off his jacket to hang it among the others next to the door.

 

Kravitz laughed “We usually didn’t tell them, mostly because they were, you know,  _ dead _ . But I changed to the attire I have now pretty quickly. I had a hard time wearing any dress or alike for a long time.” He looked down, smile faltering a bit and unconsciously rubbed over the place where his scars were under his chest. “I like most dresses, I just don’t wear them too often regretfully, but this one is special.”

 

“It goes very well with the whole goth theme you and bird mom got going, that’s for sure.” The comment was flippant, but Taako still reached forward to grab Kravitz cold hand and rub his thumb over it. In response, Kravitz chuckled.

 

“Yeah it’s uh, actually the dress I was killed in? You can kinda see the blood from where they…” He gestured to the jagged scar going over his throat, and Taako squinted. The collar and top of the corset was stained in a barely noticeable darker color.    

 

“What the fuck? I thought you got killed on the way to your wedding.” Kravitz gave him a look. “You were getting married in a black dress with skull decorations?”

 

“It was tradition! You wore the same dress on funerals as on weddings! Besides for  _ me  _ it felt like going to my funeral.”

 

“You’re so fucking dramatic and goth. No wonder you’re raven bosses favorite.” Kravitz rolled his eyes and kissed Taako on his forehead. Taako inhaled, and his nose was filled with the scent of Kravitz’s shampoo and the smell of old fabric.

 

“Please stop giving The Raven Queen nicknames, Istus is getting a bit jealous over someone else coming up with better names than her.” Kravitz was resting his chin on Taako’s forehead and was lightly treading his hands through his hair, and Taako closed his eyes, feeling content.

 

“ _ Sure _ . Are you planning to wear this to dinner as well because in that case we definitely gotta match. Can’t have people think we don’t plan our outfits.” Taako could feel the rumble of Kravitz laughter and grinned.

 

“Of course my love. Should I call Angus and tell him to put on something alike as well?”

 

“Ugh if we must.” He slumped forward onto Kravitz, like the whole notion of Angus matching them was the worst thing ever - which it was. “Tell him that if he doesn’t show up looking like a fancy mini reaper he won’t get any desert okay?” 

 

“Why don’t we ask him to come right now so you can decide just what he should wear, he shouldn’t be staying in school this late anyways.” Taako rolled his eyes, Kravitz always acted like such a  _ dad _ , it was ridiculous.  

 

“Whatever you want corpse bride, can I get to, uh, cooking now?” Kravitz nodded and kissed Taako once, slow and considerate that always made Taako’s stomach feel like it had gotten transmuted into tiny butterflies.

 

“I’ll go collect Angus, see you soon.” Kravitz said, stepped back and summoned his scythe before cutting a hole through to Angus school. And okay, Taako could kinda understand why necromancers in the olden times would mistake Kravitz for the Raven Queen. There was something striking about him, with a dark torn dress, weapon in hand and glowing red eyes, and if Taako didn’t know what a complete  _ dork _ the grim reaper was, there might have been a chance he would have been a bit intimidated. Only a bit. 

 

But as it was, Kravitz waved goodbye with his free hand and stepped through only to poke his head out half a second later. “I love you Taako, bye!”

 

It felt like he was going to get cramps from rolling his eyes so much. Kravitz could be so sweet that Taako could puke. But still…

 

“Love you too, but don’t forget that Ango needs to look perfect or else!” Taako shouted before the rift closed. Great, now he would have to fix some fancy emo dinner to match Kravitz dress and find something to wear as well. 

  
It would be just  _ awful _ if Kravitz wore more dresses in the future, because then Taako would be forced to arrange more opportunities for them to match and look like a disgusting couple in love. Nope, that was nothing Taako was looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Wedding and funeral dresses wasn't always the same dress, but it definitely was a way for families to save money and since both occasions happened pretty rarely it was much simpler to just re-use the same dress.
> 
> White dresses were introduced to the masses during the middle of the 19th century by Queen Viktoria I, and has since then become the norm in western society.


End file.
